ENZO & JULIAN
by LolaWorld
Summary: Hello reader: I have had this scene in my head for some time now. I have been looking EVERYWHERE for any Enzo or Julian spanking story. I had zero luck so I decided to just write one myself. In my version Enzo is 19 and Julian is a caring but firm father figure. Just a little ONE-SHOT fluff…ENJOY. (I do not own ANY TVD character)
It had been six months since Enzo had been reunited and moved in with his vampire mother (his maker), Lily and the rest of her heretic family. (By default of vampirism, Stefan and Damon had several new siblings and from the marriage of their mother, a new step-father, Julian.)

Enzo had been turned into a vampire at the age of 19; and, has been without proper parental guidance since he was abandoned by his biological family at age 13. For centuries he desperately wanted a family. For the most part he found himself happy with this new arrangement. He even started calling Lily, mom and Julian, dad. He however wasn't thrilled about having to follow house rules.

It was an early Friday morning; everyone was up and eating breakfast. Around the table sat Lily, Julian, Stefan, Damon, Mary Louis and Nora. (Stefan, Mary Louis and Nora were registered at the local high school.) Enzo slandered in.

"Hey, do we have any more blood bags? I couldn't find them in the storage and I'm truly in need." Enzo asked with evidence of being in pain.

Julian got up from the table and went to their second storage and took out a bag and handed it to his delinquent son. He didn't say much until Enzo had finished the bag.

"Oh that hit the spot, thank you."

Julian crossed his arms, "What time did you come in last night?"

Enzo looked at Julian and was feeling better but still not 100%. He was sleep deprived as well which didn't help matters.

"I don't bloody know, like midnight. You know, when you "told" me." Enzo smirked as he made the quotation marks with his fingers.

Julian raised his eyebrow, "It was much later than that, now care to try that again and this time with a more respectful tone?"

Enzo simply scoffed, "I don't need this, I'm going back to bed." He muttered as he turned to leave.

Julian grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face him eye to eye.

"You are not going anywhere just yet. When you moved in with us you had agreed to follow the rules. You agreed you wanted to join this family and would obey or face the consequences."

Enzo immediately got defensive.

"What are you saying; you want to kick me out? You never really wanted me anyway? I'm not your son anymore?" He spat angrily.

"I never said any of those things and you better watch your tone, this is your last warning."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll go pack my things." Enzo said as a coping mechanism to protect his heart from breaking. He turned to leave once again.

"That's it young man!" Julian stated firmly.

With vampire speed Julian pulled out the nearest bar stool, grabbed Enzo, sat down and draped the 19 year old over his lap. He pulled down his sweats and underwear and quickly, swiftly and with a heavy hand, Julian began to spank some sense into his newest adopted son.

The other teenagers at the table were in shock as their father had never spanked any one of them in front of the entire family. Granted, Julian did purposely put his back to the table so all they could really see was Enzo's head and kicking legs. He figured it was private enough. He felt if Enzo was going to throw a tantrum in front of the family he could be punished in front of the family. He continued to spank him hard with nothing more than his own strong hand.

An entire minute had passed when Enzo already hit his limit of endurance with corporal punishment. He inadvertently regressed a bit to an even younger form of himself. He began to cry and he cried hard; but, he did not try to escape. Subconsciously, he was relieved that Julian had stepped up and acted like a real caring father and didn't just abandon him.

Another two minutes had passed and Enzo's firm milky white colored bottom was now sporting a crimson red hue. He was gripping onto Julian's sleep pants and squirming like mad. He was sobbing and finally he hit his limit.

"Okay! Okay!" Enzo cried, "Daddy stop please! I'll be good! I'll be good! I promise!"

Julian gave him twenty more swats aimed strictly onto Enzo's sit spots before he ceased the spanking. He pulled up Enzo's clothes with care and guided him up off his lap. Before Julian could speak, Enzo had perched himself back onto Julian's lap and flung his arms around him in a hug. He simply cried on his shoulder. At this point Julian had stood up with the boy in his arms and carried him into the other room for both to sit on the couch until Enzo had settled. Julian held him close and stroked his hair. Lily had peaked around the corner. Her motherly instincts wanted nothing more but to comfort her middle boy. She however stopped herself once she saw what a wonderful job her husband was doing. She smiled a loving smile and went back to sit with the rest of her children.

It had been several minutes before Enzo began to settle down.

"Wow, I don't think I really spanked you that hard. You had been keeping a lot bottled up haven't you?" Julian asked caringly in a soft tone.

Enzo wiped a few tears, "I guess so."

"Want to talk about it?"

Enzo sniffled a few sniffles, "not really, not right now."

"Alright, well your mother and I are here to listen anytime you're ready to talk."

"K…thanks." Enzo answered softly followed by a yawn as he was feeling safe and content in his father's arms.

A minute had passed silently. Julian finally adjusted himself to look down. Enzo had fallen asleep. Julian smiled as the boy looked so angelic. He smirks and thinks to himself, "My family is complete."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you in advance for your sweet reviews!**


End file.
